Daughter of Nightmares and Light
by aboutthatlife99
Summary: This is the story of Ivy Black, daughter of Pitch Black and Leia a former human turned Light spirit who died moments after giving birth to Ivy, leaving Pitch to raise her alone. Pitch was a good father to Ivy and loved her very much but he was very protective and kept her away from the world all this time but Ivy's curiosity gets the better of her...
1. Prologue:The Beginning

Prologue:

Pitch and Leia walked into North's workshop hand-in-hand their faces ecstatic and the party in full swing, Leia's hand rests upon her very pregnant belly feeling the child within her kick at her hand. Leia's pale white hair was silky and fell in gentle waves to her knees floating around her elegantly whenever she moved,her dress shone iridescent with many colors just like a moonstone, hugged every curve of her tall slender body and the mound of her belly where her precious daughter had grown for the last 9 months, her eyes were a deep violet around the pupil and flowered into a glowing silver twinkle happily. Leia's husband and the father of her child, Pitch was the complete opposite of Leia which wasn't surprising since Pitch is the King of Nightmares. He was tall dressed in all bkack, his midnight hair was pulled back from his pale handsome face, his golden eyes glowing with love and joy. Theirs was a love that was unexpected and this is the story of my birth...

Everyone in the workshop stopped what they were doing when the couple walked in, all of them had heard the stories but they had thought that it wasn't, couldnt be true...but it cautiously walked over to Leia and Pitch.

"It's good to see you both and Leia motherhood suits you already,when is the baby due?"

"We're expecting her at any moment now." Leia stated happily smiling up at Pitch.

"Well then the best of luck to you two."North said surprised.

And with that the party continued and the couple received many well wishes and were having a great time until Leia doubled over groaning in pain while clear liquid seeped down her legs to the floor.

"The baby's coming."Leia grunted gripping her belly with one hand and Pitch with the other. North and Tooth rushed over to them.

"Bunny go get the medical yetis and Pitch pick up Leia and follow me, you to Tooth!"Shouted North as he ran down the hallway and into a spare room where Pitch gently laid Leia who was moaning in agony.

"Pitch it hurts so bad!"Leia sobbed, tears staining her flushed face.

"Shh, my love we'll get through it together," Pitch whispered to her as he stroked her hair gently.

Bunny rushed in with the medical yetis and Sandy on his heels. The yetis ran to Leia preparing her for the birth of her daughter.

"It won't be long now, she is almost ready."said the head yeti.

"I have to push now!"Shouted Leia, her face quickly turning red as she starined to push out her baby. Leia was in agony, she felt like she was being ripped to shreds.

"Something is wrong the baby is facing the wrong way."One of the medical yetis said.

"There is no time to try to turn the baby!"Exclaimed the head yeti, "Push Leia before you lose all of your strength!"

So with a blood curdling scream and a thick rush of blood the baby slide out feet first.

"Let me see her."Gasped Leia as she held out her arms for her newly swaddled daughter.

"She's beautiful."Pitch murmured as he stroked the baby's cheek and gazed into eyes that were just like his wife's.

"She will be called Ivy."Leia declared weakly her strength swiftly leaving her. She started at her daughter who was absolutely perfect with her black hair and curious silver-violet gaze. Ivy did not cry once, instead she cooed softly and smiled at her parentsreaching out to grasp and them with her tiny fists.

"Leia!"Pitch exclaimed when she lost consciousness ,her grip on Ivy weakening.

Pitch picked up Ivy who had begun to slip and gripped her tiny body close.

"We can't stop the bleeding, I am sorry,"said the head yeti, "something inside Leia has been irreparably torn and she's losing blood fast"

"Mng..."Leia blinked, she looked ghostly now her face devoid of color and her lips tinted blue.

"Pitch..." She whispered wholly focused on her husband and child like they were the only ones there,tears were streaming down his cheeks as he started at Leia.

"Yes?"Pitch whispered already mourning her.

"Promise me Pitch, promise me that when I am gone you will raise her and love her..."Leia begged feircly,"Tell me that I can die knowing that she will be happy please do this last thing for me."

"I promise Leia."Pitch brokenly whispered,"I will always love you."

"Thank you Pitch."Leia smiled peacefully and turned her attention to her daughter,"My sweet Ivy I am sorry that I won't be here for you...but know that I will always watch over you and that I love you."She pressed a weak kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you all for helping me bring Ivy into the world,"Leia smiled at all of the grim tear-stained faces around the room.

Leia smiled one last time at her friends,husband,and child. It was then that the breath left her body in a content sigh...and Leia died. While the yeti cleaned up her body for burial the guardians watched as Pitch sobbed in anguish as he clutched Ivy to his chest.


	2. Chapter 1:Shadows

Chapter 1: Shadows

I'd learned how to use all of my powers from watching my dad work...not that he ever let me use them, dad is way overprotective and I'm not allowed to go anywhere outside without him. So that's why I'm sitting here in my room brushing my hair and reliving old memories.

For as long as I can remember I was never not with my dad, he took me everywhere with him. I never had a mother and even now dad won't tell about her and even though im curious, do I want to know?

Anyways, my father never really taught me how to use my powers, and truth be told I don't think he ever would have, so I taught myself, as I grew older I saw that my powers were different from fathers, instead of fear it was hatred, I can make anyone hate. I can also travel as a shadow like my father which was by far the easier of power to learn. I hear that there's a an called "Sandman" and that he goes around throwing magic dirt on sleeping kids and gives them good dreams and chases away their nightmares. I don't see why humans are so scared of nightmares, though my opinion probably doesn't count since I grew up playing with them.

I wish that my father would let me explore the world outside at least a little, I turn 16 soon anyways and he only just let me start not going with him to "work" 2 years ago! I'm almost grown in the human world and he leaves shadow guards outside my windowless bedroom door as if I'd up and run away. I won't stay locked up here forever dad. It's past time I step out of the shadows...


	3. Chapter 2:Into the World

Chapter 2: Into the World

I shouldn't do this. But I am, I'm not going to stay locked up forever. Today is the day I'm going to see the world. Right now I have turned myself into a shadow and am hiding from the guards, I creep silently toward the exit, almost there just a little farther and I will be out.

I take a deep breath and run outside. The light is beautiful and there's this powdery white stuff on the ground that melts in my hand and is cold, it falls from the sky softly.

"Wow." I breathe in sheer delight.

The yellow ball of light in the sky hurts my eyes, but is warm. It must be the thing humans call the sun. And just like that I know I won't be able to go back to living old life. Human children run around playing with each other. While I'm taking this in I'm hit with a ball of the cold, now wet as it melts, powder. I fall backwards in surprise and stare at the group of giggling children, whom of which are responsible for hitting me and barely manage to dodge a second and third. I feel a wide smile claim my face as I dodge the assault and am quick to retaliate, playing until it starts getting dark and the children's parents call them to leave.

I walk over to a bench, brush myself off and sit down, a happy smile still in my face when I hear them...bells. I look around wondering where they're coming from, and look up in time to see a flying sleigh shoot across the sky.

"Well I guess that means Santa Claus is real." I muttered as I stood, turned into a shadow and followed the sleigh.

I watched from the clouds as 'Santa' parked his sleigh and slipped through his workshop door just before it closed. I cautiously look at my surroundings curiously, it was very big and the hallways reminded me of a maze. I rushed to catch up to 'Santa' and saw that he walked into a room with several others who greeted him when he walked in.

"Hello North." Said the pretty lady fairy.

There was a little golden man who didn't speak but made pictures with glittery dirt.

"Oi, Sandy!" Said North to the golden man with his thick accent. Russian maybe?

"What's up, old man?" Said a boy who was blocked from my view. His voice sent nice feeling shivers down my spine.

North laughed, "Nice to see you too Jack." As he walked over to sit on one of the loveseats.

It was then that I first saw him...Jack...he was standing there leaning on his frost covered staff, a picture of perfection with his silvery white hair, sapphire blue eyes, and mischievous grin. I must've forgotten to hide myself with shadows because the next thing I remember is a sharp burst of pain...and my world went black.


	4. Chapter 3:Her

**Ok so for those of you who like the weirdness that is this story here's the next chapter and I'm sorry I've taken so long but my school is preparing for finals and staar so yea and reviews would be nice too even if they're negative or good idc I just wanna know what you all think but anyways here's the story now Lel.**

_** Jack**_

"What's up old man?" I ask teasingly grinning at North.

"Just finished delivering the gifts to the children" North said with a chuckle.

I watched North walk over and plop down on a loveseat. Everyone was here except for the Kangaroo.

"I wonder where..." I began when he walked through the door. In his arms was something, no someone.

"Bunnymund...who is that?" Questioned North.

"Dunno mate I caught 'er watching you so I knocked her out just in case." Bunny stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Well don't just stand there come lay her down." Tooth scolded Bunny looking worried for the girl.

As Bunny went to put her on a couch, I stared out one of the large windows.

"Oh my...she's gorgeous, and she has perfect pearly whites too!" Breathed Tooth.

"Tooth, settle down and get your fingers out of the girls mouth." Said North.

I ignored their bickering as I walked over to peer down at the unconscious girl. My mouth fell open and I'm pretty sure I drooled, Tooth was right she's exquisite. Her long silky hair so dark no light could penetrate it was spread around her some of it trailing on the floor. Her skin was like cream and roses, her thick long eyelashes black crescents that brushed her high cheekbones. My gaze caressed the creamy column of her neck. She had a body most humans get surgery or starve themselves for, large firm breasts, thin waist, full hips, and long shapely legs. All of it tucked into warm clothes perfect for cold weather. I wanted to kiss her full pink lips, I wanted to kiss all of her. I wanted to feel her writhe beneath me, her eyes glazed with desire and cheeks flushed. I wanted to hear her cry my name as I thrust into her silky heat. I. Just. Wanted. Her.

I was snapped out of my daydream when she groaned and touched her head gently, she rubbed her eyes and then opened them and stared up at me, her silver-violet eyes blinking up at me. She sat up, never taking her eyes off of mine.

"H-hi I'm Jack. Jack Frost." I said blushing blue as I stumbled over my words slightly.

"Hi Jack." She said in a smooth voice that made you think of silk sheets and steamy sex. "My name is Ivy Black."

"Nice to meet you." My voice had gone husky. I picked up her soft hand and kissed the back of it listening to her gasp and seeing her cheeks flush a delicate pink. North cleared his throat and we jumped flushing guiltily. I turn and glare at them for interrupting us, but the others didn't even notice because they were all staring at Ivy who's blush deepened as she looked away in embarrassment.

"D-did you say your name was Ivy Black?" Bunny asked sounding shocked.

"Yes." Ivy confirmed looking up at Bunny. "Why?"

"Black as in Pitch Black...you're his daughter yes?" Said North.

"You know my father?" Ivy looked shocked.

Wait...Pitch Black's daughter?! Pitch has a kid...and she's sitting in front of me. Why did no one tell me about this?!

"You have your mother's eyes!" My inner dialogue is interrupted by Tooth's declaration.

"M-my mother? You knew my mother? C-could you tell me about her?" Asked Ivy a cautious hope beginning to kindle in the silvery-violet pools of her eyes.

Tooth flew out of the room in a flash of bright colors as the others sat and waited for Tooth to return. When she did, she had a picture frame which she handed to Ivy before s

perching on the couch. I looked over Ivy's shoulder at the picture which depicted a grinning Pitch and a very beautiful, very pregnant woman who bore obvious resemblance to Ivy except for her hair which was silver instead of black.

"She's beautiful." Ivy breathed stroking the glass.

"Her name was Leia and she was one of us a Guardian." Said Bunny.

"What was she the Guardian of?" Ivy asked.

"She was the Guardian of Imagination." Tooth said smiling.

"She had heart of gold." Said North.

Sandy created picture in his sand above his head, his usual method of communication.

"That's right Sandy, Leia saw the good in everyone, even your father and she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her." Explained Bunny. "That photo was taken minutes before she went into labor with you and died."

"I wish I could have known her..." Ivy whispered sadly, and I didn't even think, I just wrapped my arms around her, she stiffened for a moment before melting into the embrace and holding me tightly. It was then while I held her gently, breathing in her sweet scent which was like a cool autumn evening in the forest, leaves crunching underfoot, that I realized...I was falling for Ivy Black and was powerless to stop it.


	5. Chapter 4:Chosen

**Ok so, people I'm going to apologize right now for the really short chapters but like sometimes I just lack inspiration or I forget what I was writing about or trying to accomplish in that chapter or just tell the story that nneeds to be told nothing more nothing less. So anyways I'm sorry.**

**_Ivy_**

I don't know how long we stood there, Jack and I, just holding each other. But what I do know was that the moon by then was high in the sky and that Jack was cool and he smelled like freshly fallen snow.

What made us separate was North rushing into the room.

"Come Man in Moon choose new guardian." North's accent was thicker because of his breathlessness.

He ran out of the room and down the hall. Without hesitation Jack grabbed my hand and tugged me along after him, following the path North just took.

We burst into a large room with a globe like father's. Jack joined the other guardians standing around a giant crystal which was rising out of the floor.

Moonbeams coming in through the opening in the roof of the workshop brightened, causing the crystal to glow.

Images began to appear above of a girl.

"I-is that me?!" I said still staring at the images that changed and appeared of me giving children glowing seashells and me taking an oily black darkness to store in an identical seashell that I kept, and more images of me, comforting children in times of fear. The images disappeared along with the bright glow of the moon.

"What does this mean?" I ask looking at them, my restless eyes coming to rest on Jack, who said with a grin.

"Manny chose you to be a guardian, and North...we don't need your theatrics."

"A guardian?! M-me?!" I said in wonder.

"Yea, yea whatever, let's get to the point...do you want to be a guardian or not kid?" Said Bunny.

I thought for a moment, pondering my decision carefully before I said with complete confidence nodding my head.

"Yes, I want to be a guardian."

With that said I took the oath and am now and official part of the guardians. I also found out what the other guardians 'centers' are, Tooth's is memories, Sandy is dreams, North is wonder, Bunny is hope, and Jack is fun. I hope I learn my center soon, the other side of my powers, the good side, I'm going to be the best guardian I can and make my mother where ever she is, proud of me.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Jack sitting next to me.

"Do you want to help me figure out the other half of my center?" I asked Jack looking up into his sapphire eyes.

"Of course." He said smiling gently. "You give the children seashells and take away their fear in another you keep, right?"

"Yea." I said frowning in concentration.

"But what are you giving them, what does the seashells magic do?" He said running a hand through his snowy hair.

My eyes widen in sudden realization.

"Courage...my center is courage!" I throw my arms around Jack's neck, hugging him tightly while I savor my revelation. I pull back slightly and my grin fades as I realize how close my face is to Jack's.

I don't know who moved first or if we moved at the same time but moments later Jack's lips pressed into mine. We froze like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes before they fluttered closed and our lips began to move. After a while we grew used to this and Jack's tongue stroked my bottom lips, seeking entrance to my own mouth, which I gave.

Jack's lips and tongue were cool and tasted like chocolate, I sucked on his tongue eagerly, pressing my body closer to his and exploring his mouth with my own. I molded my body to his, trying to get as close yo him as I could. I was beginning to fall for Jack, his smile, the mischievous gleam in his his eyes, those sapphire eyes I could drown in, his laugh, his sarcasm, his everything...

And I wouldn't want it any other way...


	6. Chapter 5:Courage

**I know, I know...I'm a piece of shit and I keep giving you these short bullshit chapters but this is my first fanfic so please be gentle I really do try to make them longer but oh well I have up with this one and here's the 6th try so far lelel. So comments would be v appreciated, it makes me nervous that I don't get any. Oh and it's gonna get mature here soon, whuh, but yea so here it is...enjoy. Cx**

**Ivy**

North let me stay the rest of the night in a spare room in his workshop. As I lay there replaying my kids with Jack over d over in my head, in mass animals out of the shadows until sleep finally claimed me, and for the first time ever, I dreamed.

When I woke up in the morning, Jack was there and he took me with him when he went to Burgess to introduce me to the kids even if they couldn't see me. It was there that I first gave a child courage into eh form of a glowing green seashell, the duplicate containing that child's fear.

That child was Jamie and he was afraid of the dark, he was the first human to see Jack, as he later told me. And Jamie was also the first human to see me, though more children began to see me as I have them courage.

"I'm proud of you." Jack said as he spun me around his pond, the one were he died and became a spirit all those years ago. I used the shadows to stay standing on the slick ice. Jack glided up to me and pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back briefly before pulling away and launching myself into the sky, laughing at Jack's disgruntled look before the clouds blocked my view.

Jack flew up through the clouds moments later, and I laughed again as I evaded his grasping hands, flying away swiftly. I felt a cold hand grip my ankle a minute later and pull me backwards, straight into Jack's arms.

We gently floated to the ground, and sat in the snow and watched the sunset together. We fell asleep in the snow, cuddled into each other's arms and I fell just a little bit more in love with Jack.


	7. Chapter 6: Everything Goes Black

**Hey guys so sorry for not updating and for this being so late and possibly short but Texas is hell for one we've been getting a shit ton of rain so power is being a crack head and going out a whole bunch which means not internet huehue oh and it's almost the end of the school year so tthere are finals and whatnot that I have to bust my balls for Cx well anyways I'm just gonna spare you my feels and throw some of Pitch at you now **

Meanwhile at the Pole...

Things had calmed down in the workshop since Christmas had come and gone. The elves of course were causing trouble, but other than that it was..peaceful. North was in his office, making toys out of ice when the door slammed open suddenly and the shadows and nightmares poured in, followed closely by their furious master, Pitch Black.

"Well, well if it isn't Pitch!" North chuckled and sat him down in a chair. "What brings you here Pitch?"

"Spare me, old man you know what I'm here for." Pitch sneered. "Where is daughter?"

"Oh! Ivy is sweet girl much like her mother, ja?" North chuckled fondly. "She is guardian too!"

At that Pitch's blood ran cold, she wouldn't would she? He had surely tried his hardest to instill fear of the guardians into his precious daughter.

"Lies...she wouldn't disobey me like that!" Pitch snarled, he would take her away, he thought, take her away and hide her so deep in the shadows that no one could find her and she couldn't escape...she would be his little girl forever. "Now...tell me where to find her, old man."

North studied the angry Nightmare King. "She is almost grown woman. She was chosen by Manny himself to be guardian."

"I don't care, she is my daughter and she will listen to me! Now I won't ask again...where is she?"

"She is with Jack." North sighed, knowing that he would not change Pitch's mind.

And with that Pitch departed, searching high and low for his wayward daughter and a pesky winter spirit.


	8. UPDATE

Ok so I'm sorry for those who were into this and are waiting for an update. I had a bunch of chapters written for this when I lost the notebook they were written in and I just sort of gave up. But anyways I'm thinking of continuing this and switching it over to the archive because I've found that it just works better than this site and its easier to just do everything. So I'm looking for input on if you the reader want this since I'm not continuing it on here?


End file.
